


A Titan's Tear

by Meluinth



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: But only for some of it, Death, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Levi may be a but OOC, M/M, Titan!Eren, can you blame him?, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluinth/pseuds/Meluinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I'm free, you will fight for humanity, don't give up until we're free. Go and see the sea for me- and take Armin. Discover all there is to do in the world, and then when you have lived a full life, come to me... Then we can begin the rest of our lives... together. I love you Captain Levi Ackerman."</p><p>Eren saves Levi while in his Titan form. Levi has to watch another one of his squad member die. But his affections run much deeper than simply that if a captain. He's loosing a friend, and a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Titan's Tear

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when me and my friend had lunch together and it was about one o'clock in the morning, (Yes, we had lunch at one, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?) and we were listening to depressing music. I'm very sorry if there's any mistakes but I hope you can still enjoy it. 
> 
> (My first AOT fic, so please be gentle?)

The captain never saw it coming, and by the time he did, it was too late

"LEVI!"

He heard the scream of the one who had worked his way into his heart without even meaning to or trying. His eyes widened as the form of a Titan went flying behind him, crashing through several trees before coming to a stop. It's shoulders were slumped as it sat propped up by a tree trunk in the ground. Hair covered it's face, but Levi would recognise those pointed ears, and long hair anywhere. Eren had transformed without authorisation, just to keep him safe.

The shock of what happened in the space of a couple of seconds left the captain stunned for a moment, and he could only watch in horror as the scenes unfurled before him. But before he knew it, he was running. His gear had run out of gas just minutes before all this happened - it was the reason he had fallen... Fallen at the feet of a 10 foot Titan who had been chasing the two remaining scouts through the forest. That must have been why Eren called out, the fall had left Levi motionless for too long and the titan chasing them nearly got him. Holding his side in pain, Levi sprinted as fast as he could towards the titan that he cared for, but the 10 foot abnormal was faster, easily jumping over him and pouncing on Eren's unconscious form.

The captain watched with wide eyes as Eren sprang to life again and began battling the abnormal in the clearing they had made, Levi somehow managing to get himself suck in the middle without meaning to. The two titans were both fighting, but Eren was trying to keep the fight away from him, meaning he couldn't focus fully on the fight. Levi stumbled back as they got too close, crying out as he landed on a sharp branch of a fallen tree, the wood piercing his side and making a clean cut next to his ribs. Luckily, if he got help in time, he would be able to be stitched up and ready for duty in a matter of weeks. But the reality of that happening now was nearly impossible. He screamed in anger and frustration, both because he was wounded and because he couldn't help the shitty brat who he had to babysit.

The scream managed to capture the attention of the abnormal, and before Levi knew it, it was bounding over to him, it's tongue hanging out its mouth and saliva flying everywhere. Levi closed his eyes, knowing there was no way he'd survive in the condition he was with no gas in his 3DM gear. He was ready to die, and he only hoped that his sacrifice would keep Eren.. Would keep humanities hope safe for another day. He drew his remaining blades- he may be ready to die, but that does not mean he would go without a fight. He came into this world kicking, so he would leave it the same way. Eren Jaeger however, always had to do things his own way.

The Titan shifter let out an almighty roar as he jumped, sailing over the clearing and coming to a stop in front of Levi, holding open the abnormal a jaws open with his forearm. The fight earlier had rendered his other arm useless, and now he was going to lose the other. If that happened, Levi would die. He stared at the abnormal in front of him, and realised that if he allowed himself to take a critical hit, he would have an opening to take it down and save Levi. The captain had constantly been saving Eren's ass, but now it was time for the shifter to repay his debt... Although, he had made a promise to Levi. He promised that he would do everything in his power not to die. But similarly, Levi made a promise to him - if Eren was to die, Levi would be the one to kill him.

The titan shifter hung his head, turning round to look at the captain he had admired and loved for as long as he could remember. A single tear trickled down his cheek, and he ripped his forearm out of the abnormal a mouth, bending his head forward so the other Titans teeth sunk into his neck, he screamed in pain and ripped the back of the abnormal a neck to shreds.

"EREN! NO!"

Levi screamed as he watched the events happen. He watched as Eren's neck was bitten, as the abnormal was killed and his body tossed away... And also when Eren's Titan form stumbled forwards before dropping to his knees, and face planted the ground. He instantly ran forwards as best as he could with his wound, pulling out his last blade he climbed onto Eren's back and cut the nape of his neck, cutting and yanking him free of the fleshy prison. The force knocked them off the steaming Titans body and they fell to the floor. Levi would've cried out, but he was to busy staring at the mutilated form of his lover.

The boy was covered in his own blood, and it didn't even look as if he was breathing. Tears slipped down Levi's cheeks as he tried to wake Eren up, begging him to open his eyes. And then, those eyes that captivated everybody opened weakly, and stared up at him.

"Eren.. You fucking idiot.." Levi mumbled weakly, hanging his head over the boys chest and choking on his breath, trying to hold back his sobs. He hadn't cried since he had lost Isabel and Farlan.. But he couldn't help it. If anything, this was worse than back then.

"I'm not sorry... I had.. I had to save you for once.. Captain.. I had to prove.. I was worthy of being a scout. I promised I would give my life to this cause- and so I did. Even if my reasons for doing so are selfish."

It was evident it took Eren much of his limited energy to speak, and Levi took his bloodied hand, holding it tightly as he looked into his eyes, his own steel grey ones shining with tears. Eren smiled softly, he had never seen the eyes, often referred to as the windows of the soul, open in Levi before, but now he could see every emotion the captain felt as clear as day - and it was the most beautiful sight Eren had ever seen. The Titan shifter coughed suddenly, blood splattering his already bloodied chin, a dribble rolling lazily out of his mouth and down the side of his face in an almost taunting manner.

"Levi.. Please listen to me. You.. I.. I've admired and loved you.. For a very long time. Being with you has made me realise what real freedom can look and feel like. I can't... I was never planning on surviving until I was old... I knew I wanted to be a scout, so I didn't plan much for the future. But then I met you. Actually met you. And even when you had to beat me up in that courtroom... I only admired you more..."

Eren's speech was cut short by another coughing fit, this one much worse then the last though and he struggled to get his breath back.

"Shut up brat, you need to save your strength. Don't speak.."

Levi whispered, a broken smile making his lips twitch with emotion. He used his free hand and placed a finger over Eren's lips, tracing them lightly as more tears slipped down his cheeks. He would never normally show this much emotion, and he knew that he was very much out of character. But he couldn't help it. He had seen so many around him die- people close to him he couldn't save. He had hoped, that rising to be 'humanities strongest' would make him able to keep Eren safe, but the fates were laughing mercilessly as they twisted the strings bunging the two together.

"You can't leave me Eren. Not you too. You gave me hope, you gave humanity hope. Please. Stay with me - that's an order!"

"I'm sorry captain, but I can't do that." The boy mumbled against Levi's finger, he himself now crying as he struggled to say what he needed to. "Levi, I love you... And you made a promise to me. You promised you would kill me."

Levi's eyes widened and he growled in anger, gripping Eren's shoulders tightly he shook his head, "Don't you even dare say what I need to do Jäeger! You promised me that you would say alive! Fucking brat you're going to live!" Even though in his heart of hearts, Levi knew there was no way the boy in his arms could survive the injuries he had suffered.

He allowed his steel eyes to trail down, taking in the face that one of his partners arms were missing, and his stomach was covered in cuts that were bleeding profusely. Eren was loosing too much blood, and he only had a few minutes left at best. But the captain refused to allow himself to lose hope.

"Eren.. Eren just hold on, pleased you can make it you shitty brat. You left a mess in my room last night.. And.. And I refuse to clean up after you again.. But also.. Do it because... Because I love you Eren."

The boys eyes widened as the captain choked out those last words. They had been going out for quite a few months, and no matter how many times Eren had said it to Levi, the captain had never said it back. Until now.

"Levi, listen to me..." Eren gestured for Levi to bend down, his voice lowering to a whisper as he no longer held the energy to raise it.

By the time he'd finished, Eren had taken his hand out of Levi's, and reached over to take the captains blade. He positioned it over his heart, and Levi placed his hands over Eren's to try and stop him. He could only sob as he shook his head furiously. He didn't know how he would be able to do all that without Eren by his side. How could he get up knowing that Eren would no longer be curled up next to him? That he'd no longer be waking up to the same stupidly optimistic smile.

"Together, on three." Eren whispered, fighting to stay alive for Levi to complete his promise.

But again, Levi could only weakly shake his head.

"Three."

No, he couldn't lose him.

"Two."

No! He couldn't lose him!

"One."

NO! HE COULDN'T LOSE HIM!

Eren forced his hands down and pierced his own heart, his hands were on Levi's making the captain actually complete the act. The boy let out a choked sob, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Levi screamed in pure anger and instantly yanked the blade out of the boy's body, tossing it to the side he moved so he was practically straddling the rapidly cooling body, gripping the front of Eren's jacket he lifted it and shook him angrily, the boys single hand lying limply by his side as one last tear squeezed its way out his eye.

"JÄEGER! WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I ORDER YOU TO WAKE UP!"

He screamed, his tears flying everywhere as he lost all control over his emotions and they came flooding out, but then, after the anger, left only the empty shell of a man, whispering brokenly to the dead body beneath him.

"Eren you promised... You promised me you wouldn't leave... Please.. Please don't leave me."

He lifted a hand and carefully moved a piece of blood matted hair out of Eren's face, still sobbing he rested his forehead on the titan shifters, his tears dripping down onto the boys face. He couldn't help it. He had just lost the one person he fought so hard to save - ever since he met him he was fighting to save that boy. And now, he was dead. All because Levi couldn't defend himself.

Self hatred filed his heart, and he glanced up to see the blade, reaching out for it, Eren's words suddenly sprang into his mind and he heard them as clear as if the boy was saying them himself in his ear. He stopped his hand, and clenched his fists. He would do as Eren asked, in his memory, he would go on fighting. The Titan shifter had asked very early on, that should he take a critical hit as a Titan and was pulled out while he was still alive, he wanted Levi to be the one to finish him off. That way, he wouldn't feel like he died a monster.

Finally Levi's tears stopped, but now he was totally empty, not a single emotion was in his body as he mechanically got off Eren's body and picked him up. Carrying him bridal style, Levi began walking away from the battle ground, covered in blood and the land totally destroyed. Carrying Eren's body in his arms, steely resolution filled his body, making him push forwards on and on and on, never stopping once, making sure to stay out of the sight of any Titans roaming around until the Scout HQ loomed into view. But, as to be expected after walking for hours with a wound of his own, slowly making him bleed out, Levi collapsed on the ground a few hundred metres away from the HQ doors.

He gently lay Eren on his back, and rested his head over the boys now still heart, looking up into the sky, he saw a familiar face above him, and he smiled softly.

"Levi. Fight to stay alive. You've come so far, do not give up now- it's not your time. Humanity needs you- they'll all die if you are not there to help them. You need to show them what it's like to be free, lead the way."

The all too familiar voice whispered to him as his hair was stroked out of his face.

"You know humans were made to live outside of cages, and I think only you can break the lock. I love you captain, now please, for me, survive and be free."

"I love you too, Jäeger.."

Eren had once again defied human knowledge, and proved that titan shifters can show emotion in their titan form. The Titans tear gave Levi hope, and for Eren and his memory, he would fight. He would see the sea and drag Armin with him- he would live a full life with Eren constantly in his memory so they were together. All this he would do, because eventually he would be reunited with his love once again.

_"When I'm free, you will fight for humanity, don't give up until we're free. Go and see the sea for me- and take Armin. Discover all there is to do in the world, and then when you have lived a full life, come to me... Then we can begin the rest of our lives... together. I love you Captain Levi Ackerman."_


End file.
